That's not my name
by MoldyCookie
Summary: The boy's left eye was covered in bandages, the uncovered one; filled with tears, was gray, can be mistaken for blue at times. His mop of hair was auburn. He wore an adult-sized jacket with folded up sleeves and a mitten on his left hand. This boy… could it be? He's so much like him, too much like… "-Allen Walker…" "T-that's not my n-" "Allen-kun, do you have a place to stay?"


This starts six years after Wisely awakened and Alma died. It goes pretty much the same as it did in canon, except after sending Kanda and Alma away, Allen gets caught off-guard by the 14th and wasn't able to fight him back…

My first story of DGM… just wanted to test out the waters, ya know. Might post a sequel…

Don't worry, I haven't left the HTTYD fandom, just didn't post anything I wrote…

* * *

[London: December XX, XXXX]

A rotund man makes his way across the graveyard with a skip in his step and an outrageous grin…

Those who know of him call him the Millennium Earl. A man notorious for bringing the departed souls back to earth; trapping them in skeletal frames and have them wear the skin of the loved one who languished in their absence, and called their name in the Earl's presence… tethering them to the Earl and his family in eternal servitude… abominations dubbed as Akuma…

In relation, the reason for the Earl's merriment was due to the new batch of Akuma he has acquired. It started with one grief-stricken loved one with a significant amount of tight-knit colleagues, and Boom! One person sinking into despair after another…

They all flocked to him, and within a week he's managed a third more than the amount he gets in a normal week. It truly tickles his belly just thinking about the amount he's gotten away with… but it also gives a conflicting feeling, the severely understaffed Order has barely been able to thin the herd, now that he has a surplus of Akuma, it won't be long before he gets to finally plunge the world into darkness…

The Earl would probably miss the olden days where there was much excitement to be had…

Today is marked as the sixth year since the Earl orchestrated an all-out attack on the Black Order's North American Branch, with the intent of waking the 14th. The attack left a gaping hole in the Black Order's ranks, two Generals, and three exorcists; and among them was a certain boy named Allen Walker…

During his life, the boy was a constant thorn on the Earl's side, breaking every rule. And now that he's gone, replaced with the Fourteenth; oddly enough, those who've interacted with the boy, felt his absence distinctly. The major players in the Holy War have more or less had multiple encounters with him, including the Millennium Earl. The Earl was there during his first kill, and was also there during his last breath as Allen Walker.

The boy was confusing to the Earl, after how many years of wanting him dead, the Earl just can't seem to forget about him. It feels so much like he was mourning for the loss of a family member, which Allen Walker was definitely far from being…

Crunching of gravel catches the Millennium Earl's attention; finding a little boy with a head full of auburn and a shiver to his frame, due to the fright or the cold, the Earl was not quite sure, sends an order for his Akuma not to attack the boy…

"Why hello there, what is little thing like you doing out so late?"

The Earl asks, leaning forward making his freakish smile as amicable as he can…

"I, I'm! My, my Daddy, he said that… that there, there was someone in t-the graveyard, to, to help Mommy w-wake up!"

So his parents are among the newly made Akuma… The boy doesn't seem afraid of him, a bit nervous, but not afraid. The Earl wonders how long he's been there and if he even witnessed the procedure, it was a gory process, but despite all that, this child…

"Oh? And you followed him here to watch?"

 _Did you see?_

"N-no, sir, h-he said, Daddy said that, that he needs to pay something, for, for in exchange for mommy to wake up…"

Humans are terrible… and judging from the way the boy's words tapered off at the end, he probably knew what was going to happen to him when his father brought him to this graveyard…

"Hm, do you know what he meant by that?"

"I-I think so… Daddy told me y-yesterday that…"

The Earl watches as the little boy's head drops lower, from this angle, the Millennium Earl can see the child battle to keep his tears at bay, but fails to keep a sob from leaving his mouth after he tries to open his mouth to speak…

"That I, I should've, should've died… instead… and now he's…"

 _He saw…_

"Oh! How terrible!"

The child was now freely crying his heart out but the Earl felt no sympathy for the tiny creature, he's had years to witness how cruel humans can be, even to their own young, he couldn't wait to bring about more of their suffering.

The Earl knows this child would not call for his parents or anybody after what the little boy just said, he has no use for the tyke and it was probably best to just kill him now. He's made that mistake once before, problem is; The Earl just doesn't feel up to it, it just all feels so nostalgic…

"Would you like them back?"

"No."

 _An immediate answer…_

Just as suspected… The Millennium Earl kneels down to get a better look at the boy… once the tears start to slow down to little sniffles, the Earl asks his question…

"What's your… name?"

The boy's left eye was covered in bandages, the uncovered one; filled with tears, was gray, can be mistaken for blue at times. His mop of hair was auburn. He wore an adult-sized jacket with folded up sleeves and a mitten on his left hand. This boy… could it be? He's so much like him, too much like…

"Huh? Oh, I'm-"

"-Allen Walker…"

The little boy looks startled for a moment.

"T-that's not my n-"

"Allen-kun, do you have a place to stay?"

"That's not…" he tries again, but the boy looks like he has no idea what to do with himself, he could continue protesting, but it's clear that he knows the act in itself is futile…

"I don't… really…"

"Good, then you can come with me!"

"Eh,"

The Earl picks him up and begins carrying him somewhere… the little boy spent a couple of seconds in stupor before he starts to struggle…

"Wait! P-put me down!"

The Earl, unburdened by the child's struggles, opens a gate with a happy grin.

"Road is going to be so happy."

"W-who's Road? Hang on, where are you taking me!? What is that!?"

The now-Allen half-screams while pointing at the newly opened gate that he swears wasn't there before…

"Oh, not to worry, we'll be taking care of you from now on…"

The Millennium Earl enters the gate, followed by the new batch of Akuma…

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/n** :

Hi! It's been a while since I last posted a story. I copy-pasted my sweet child into the site, saved it, viewed my doc and I was like;

"Why the hell is the html code showing? Ew…"

 **Refresh***

"Get rid of it…"

 **Refresh***

"It's not going away…"

 **Refresh* Refresh* Refresh* Refresh***

"Is this an update? WTF!"

I check my phone and it's the same thing...


End file.
